Mr Malfoy's Life
by wannabewyler
Summary: 14 drabble chapters revolving around Abraxas Malfoy. Each chapter has a different prompt and pairing. Pairings will either be platonic, familial or romantic.
1. Walburga Black

**Chocolate Frog Card: (Silver): Thaddeus Thurkell:** Challenge: Write a Squib!AU, in which any known wizard or witch is actually a squib.

 **Prompt:** "I _love you. And, I have a condom." - The Uninvited_

 **Word Count:** 169

* * *

"You know, you can use your magic around me," Walburga sniffed, stirring her tea and avoiding the eyes of the wizard in front of her.

"I don't want to rub it in your face," he murmured. He watched her wince and immediately felt guilty. "Wally, please," he pleaded, reaching for her hand. "My father has died, my mother has lost every care for me for a long time now. You're all I truly care about in this world and I'd hate for you to hate me."

"I'm a _squib,"_ she replied as if the word tasted disgusting. Considering her family and the person she was before her lack of magic became apparent, it probably did.

"I know. I love you. And, I have a condom."

She gaped at him. "Sex, Abraxas? Really? Is that all you can think about?"

"With you sitting in front of me? Yes, ma'am."

She pursed her lips together and stirred her tea, again.

"I love you, too. And, I have a condom as well."


	2. Poppy Pomfrey

**Prompt:** "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams." - The Conjuring

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** **(Silver): Poppy Pomfrey:** Challenge: Write about Poppy Pomfrey.

 **Word Count:** 208

* * *

"There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams," Abraxas drawled, leaning towards Poppy. "She looks a lot like you."

"Why would I wear a dirty nightgown in your dreams, Malfoy?" Poppy Pomfrey asked, exasperated with the conversation already.

"Maybe for me to take it off?" She glared at him. "I always get the impression that I made it dirty in the first place." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she looked faintly repulsed, which was a better reaction than last week. "Here's an idea. You're always in the Hospital Wing-"

"Apprenticing," she interjected.

"-And there are lots of beds. Why don't we go make use of one of them?"

"I'm training to be a Healer, Malfoy," she commented, twirling her wand. Her smile was one of smug satisfaction when she noticed him eyeing it warily. "I can hex you in painful ways and yet still manage to keep you out of the Hospital Wing. Do you still want to try me?"

"Not today," he commented after a beat. "But I'm still going to be determined."

"You'll be worn down eventually. And not the other way round," she said before he could. "Now leave, before my wand accidentally goes off in your direction."


	3. Antonin Dolohov

**Prompt:** "If you touch my [son/daughter/mother/father/etc] again, I'll f*cking kill you!" - The Babadook

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** **(Bronze): Adalbert Waffling:** Challenge: Your story must be in either a letter or a diary written format.

 **Word Count:** 179

* * *

Dear friend, Antonin,

It has been many months since our last correspondence and I find myself not missing you. I've had many thoughts of you over the years and I will openly admit that not one of them was in a good light. Considering our line of work, you may consider this a good thing, but everyone else, does not.

You are a loathsome human being, and the only time you've ever fit in was with our Lord. Even he hates your body, and is only using you for your magic. But slandering everything about you is not the reason for this letter, and, frankly, I do not have enough parchment to cover that topic.

I will say this, however. If you touch my son again, I'll fucking kill you. You should mind your own children, if you could ever find a woman blind and dumb enough to marry you, instead of mine. Lucius knows his duty and is proving himself to be reliable and ready. He does not need your assistance.

You've been warned.

Kind regards,

Abraxas Malfoy


	4. Lucius Malfoy

**Prompt:** "You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!" - Sinister

 **Chocolate Frog Card: (Silver) Dugbog: Challenge:** Write about a bully who picks on people younger than them.

 **Word Count:** 261

* * *

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded as soon as he'd entered his Father's study, the door not even shut behind him. "You've confiscated each and every one of my brooms!"

"And for good reason," Abraxas responded without looking up from the parchments he was reading. "You've been behaving ridiculously and abusing your power at school. I'm punishing you."

"Abusing my power? Father, you're speaking nonsense!"

Abraxas sighed and stifled the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose to restrain his temper. He placed his paperwork down and stared at his fuming son.

"You're a prefect, and I'm proud of this achievement, but that does not give you the power to bully your youngers." Lucius rolled his eyes. "Don't treat me like a fool. People like to employ and invest in people that they know will work well with other people; if you're shown to have been a nice prefect and everyone feels as comfortable as they can with you, then you'll have more chances in the future. Bullies won't get far."

"Are you telling me that you never bullied anyone?"

"No, I didn't," Abraxas agreed. "I had more sense than that."

Lucius sputtered, temporarily speechless. "Confiscating my brooms, though? Father, do be serious! That's ridiculous! I'm an adult."

"You want to be treated like an adult but you don't act like one," Abraxas snarled. He leant back in his chair to calm his temper. "You have a few weeks to prove you aren't the man I believe you are to be, and then we'll discuss things further."


	5. Tom Riddle Jr

**Prompt:** "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?" - Saw I

 **Chocolate Frog Card: (Gold): Tom Riddle: Rare Card! 5 Knut Bonus Challenge:** Write about Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort.

 **Word Count:** 205

* * *

"How can you do it?" Abraxas coughed, wiping away the blood on his chin with the back of his hand. "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"

"Easily," Tom Riddle drawled. "It won't be like this always. Eventually I'll have enough power that'll make me happy, but until then, you act and get what you want. People always fall for a pretty smile."

"People always fall for a cruciatus curse," Abraxas muttered, pushing past his quivering muscles till he stood. "I don't know if I could do what you do," the pureblood admitted. "I can smile and joke and I can pout and fume, but to act day in and day out? That isn't for me."

"That's because you aren't great enough to act for the bigger picture, Abraxas," Tom said. "You've had everything you've wanted from a young age and never had to work for anything. Very few are unhappy with that way of life."

Abraxas was silent for a moment as he waited for the after shakes from the cruciatus to subside. "This is the most I've ever seen you open up," Abraxas said.

"And it's the most you'll ever see. If I don't remove it from your memory first."


	6. Eliza (OC)

**Prompt:** "I don't take orders from no f*cking woman!" - I Spit on Your Grave

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** **(Bronze): Travers: Prompts** : Commit, Mock, Street, Accord

 **Word Count:** 155

* * *

"I'm your wife!" Eliza shouted, glaring at her blond husband. "You should listen and respect me!"

"I don't take orders from no fucking woman! Not you, and not my mother. Don't think your special, sweetheart."

"I'm your wife," she repeated, seething. "You can't just pick up random whores off the street!"

"You thought I was going to commit myself to you?" He laughed. "You signed the accord, you should've read the fine print."

"Read the fine print," she repeated, her face scrunched in disgust and her tone imitating his.

"Don't mock me, dear," he chuckled. "Not when I don't have to be faithful to you. Our marriage was an alliance between families, and a way to keep our lines pure. There is no love and will be no love."

Eliza silenced herself but couldn't keep the fury from her face.

"Don't worry, princess, you can pick up whores off the street too, if you'd like."


	7. Orion Black

**Prompt:** "I can't believe you're still alive!" - Teeth

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze): Niko Nenad: Challenge: Prompts: Versatile, Unstable, Strangle, Intervene

 **Word Count:** 190

* * *

"I can't believe you're still alive."

Abraxas chuckled, opening his eyes to stare at his old friend, Orion Black.

"Nice to see you too," he greeted, his voice croaky with disuse. "I'm extremely versatile." Orion rolled his eyes and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Or extremely unstable," he said. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "Playing with dragon pox samples? Did you have a death wish?"

"I was hoping that I'd be able to intervene," he admitted. "All these children falling sick and dying to the illness! I wanted to help. If I could find or create an antidote, an immunity, then children would be safe for life."

"Oh, I could strangle you," Orion growled. "Dying for a good cause, that's how you're seeing it, aren't you?"

"Of course. I've made too many mistakes in my life, too many bad ones. My own son has been branded like cattle due to my younger beliefs and that man will make him a murderer. I wanted to have some good in my life."

Orion sighed and grabbed his friend's hand.

"I'll see you in the other life, my friend."


	8. Theodore Nott Sr

**Prompt:** "You're cute when you're violent." - Unfriended

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze): Belvina Burke (née Black): Prompts: Witch, Lovely, Wine, Fair

 **Word Count:** 152

* * *

"You're cute when you're violent. Did you know?"

Abraxas rolled his eyes and grinned at his friend. "And I'm still straight."

Theodore Nott pouted before taking a sip of his wine. "You don't know what you're missing. I'm just like a witch! Lovely, fair, beautiful, and-"

"And lacking the necessary parts to turn me on?" he finished with a raised brow. "Theo, you're my best friend and my brother, I don't want to ruin things with you."

"That's a really nice way of turning me down," Theo cooed. "But you can just tell me to bugger off and hit on gay wizards. My feelings won't be hurt."

Abraxas laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "I'm convinced I saw Antonin staring at your arse the other day."

"Really?" Theodore asked, perking up. "That'd be a treat. He's gorgeous. All dark and dreamy." Theodore sighed. "He's even prettier than you."

"What? No way!"


	9. Avery

**Prompt:** "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." - The Woman

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze): Temeritus Shanks: Prompts: Headline, Gossip, Feature, News

 **Word Count:** 155

* * *

"Somebody owl the Daily Prophet!" Abraxas cried as he walked into the common room. "I have breaking news!"

"How breaking is it? Is it going to be on a gossip column or have a big feature?" Antonin asked.

"It'll be front page," he replied. "I can just see the headline now. 'Avery has a date'."

The wizards in their group chuckled loudly before congratulating their quiet friend.

"Remember to be a gentleman," Macnair prompted.

"And don't push her for a kiss because you'll get even less," Goyle added.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do," Abraxas shouted as the Slytherin walked out of the common room. "Oh, our little boy is all grown up," he said wistfully.

"He's going to kill you one day," Antonin promised. "He's just going to get up and beat you to death."

"Then he'll have grown up so much that his balls actually dropped."

"He really will kill you. Guaranteed."


	10. Hermione Granger

**Prompt:** "I have to know if she's alright." / "Why?" / "Because I love her!" / "Alright, gay..." - Shaun of the Dead

 **Word Count:** 162

* * *

Hermione rushed off to the toilet, her hand pressed against her mouth to try and prevent herself from throwing up. The Weasley family watched her run, sympathetic and concerned looks on their faces.

"Is she okay?" a voice asked, his tone frantic. "That's not normal, is it?"

Harry and Ron stifled chuckles at the worried wizard. But they weren't succesful.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Abraxas Malfoy asked.

"You didn't spend much time with women when you were back in time, did you?" Ron asked. Abraxas' brow furrowed.

"And not any women who were further along than others either," Harry added.

"Would you two stop talking in riddles? I have to know if she's alright!"

"Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because I love her!"

"Alright, gay…" Ron murmured. "At least we know he cares."

"Were all men back in the day this caring? Or oblivious?" Harry questioned.

"Stop speaking in riddles, I said!" Abraxas cried.

"Dude," Fred piped in. "You knocked her up!"


	11. Walden Macnair

**Prompt:** "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour." - The Ring

 **Word Count:** 179

* * *

"So, you knocked up Dolores Umbridge? Really?" Macnair asked, walking alongside Abraxas as they made their way to the Slytherin Common Room. "She's a bitch, and a toad in human form."

"What?" he asked, aghast. "That's disgusting."

"So you didn't have sex with Umbridge and get her pregnant?"

"Of course not!" Abraxas was looking oddly green. "Where did you even hear such a barbaric thing?"

"From the corridors. That's the new thing going round Hogwarts."

"And you believed it?" Walden looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour. Even if I'm friends with idiots who do."

"It was partly believable," Walden defended. "You have sex with anything that moves, even blokes, and you constantly forget the contraception charm. How was I to know that you'd rather shag with Dolohov but not Umbridge?"

Abraxas paused. "That's true," he admitted. "But Dolohov has a nicer looking than face than anything Umbridge could hope to achieve."

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Do it," Abraxas shrugged. "Maybe you'll manage to get laid."


	12. Dolores Umbridge

**Prompt:** "You can't get jealous of every (wo)man that I talk to!" - Orphan

 **Word Count:** 153

* * *

"What were you doing with her?" Dolores demanded, blocking the hallway. "She was looking at you funny."

"Was she?" Abraxas asked, annoyed with the conversation already. "Did you notice how I was looking at her or are you just being picky?"

Dolores looked flustered for a moment before scowling deeper. "You slept with me! You should be faithful!"

"You can't jealous of every woman that I talk to," he commented, exasperated. "Besides, I only slept with you. It wasn't like I declared us in a relationship."

She paused.

"We're not in a relationship?"

"Of course not," he chuckled rudely. "Dolores, you weren't a virgin before I came to. Surely you know the ins and outs of a one night stand."

Her jaw dropped and her face took on a blotchy red colour.

"Now, are you done?"

She nodded stiffly and moved out of his way, barely looking at him as he passed by.


	13. Leonard (OC)

**Prompt:** "If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch." - The Devil's Reject

 **Word Count:** 190

* * *

"You all make me so mad!" Abraxas shouted, glaring at his so called friends. They'd heard about the Umbridge fiasco and they hadn't let him forget it. "I'm going to kill you all, I swear it."

"If you're going to start killing, you best make sure I'm all the way dead because I'll come back make you my bitch," Leonard Lestrange replied. "And then I'll remind you of Dolores Umbridge for the rest of my life."

The Knights of Walpurgis roared with laughter whilst Abraxas groaned and shoved his face into a cushion.

"You'll haunt him so badly that he'd commit suicide and become a ghost alongside you," Walden added.

"Then I'd have forever to humiliate the bloke and remind him of his stupid mistakes. All whilst he's my bitch."

Leonard looked extremely smug.

Abraxas looked like he was genuinely going to kill him.

The common room door opened. Dolores Umbridge walked in.

"Dolores!" Leonard called. "We were just talking about you. Tell us, on a scale of one to ten, how good of a lay was Abraxas?"

The pureblood lunged for the other wizard, hands outstretched for his throat.


	14. Goyle Sr

**Prompt:** "The bogeyman is real, and you found him." - House of 1,000 Corpses

 **Word Count:** 181

* * *

"Are you okay?" Abraxas asked, helping the younger wizard off the floor and making sure he was able to stand on his own. "Goyle, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled, staring at his shaking hands. "He's terrifying."

"He is," Abraxas agreed, nodding his head.

"I'm going to have nightmares about him."

Abraxas chuckled, keeping a steady arm out to ensure that the wizard didn't fall over or stumble into things. "The bogeyman is real, and you found him."

"If he's scary now, can you imagine how scary he'll be with an actual army and a name made for himself?"

"He'll be a something that children are terrified of."

"Children?" Goyle snorted. "I'm terrified of him and I'm a legal adult."

The pair laughed and Abraxas finally lowered his arm, noticing how Goyle was coping well on his own.

"You better work on your Occlumency," Abraxas advised. "He'll just make it worse for you if he reads this conversation in his mind."

"After what I've just endured, anything worse would be death." Goyle paused. "I think I'd welcome it right now."


End file.
